


《一二三，木头人》

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 后台光一扎小辫子的脑洞





	《一二三，木头人》

不许动。  
堂本刚低低呵斥一声，被器材挪动的声音惊动扭头往走廊那头张望的脑袋仿佛听见了主人的号令，当即便乖乖固定住了。  
不用麻烦了吧……小小的嘟囔吐出口，对上玻璃反射过来的眼刀时，堂本光一又自觉自发闭嘴，转而认真仔细研究起了话筒，并且表现出对于开关控制按钮的强烈兴趣。  
没有梳子，他只能用手指顺着发线轻轻勾画。虽然平时总开玩笑说光一秃吧……可真扎起来却发现，发量相当可观。  
一定是以前送生发水起作用的。临时充当起发型师责任的人如此笃定。  
台下待机的时间很是寂寞。外头是听着热闹，艺人却只能在下边省电。堂本刚看不下去身边人不知道第多少次把头发胡乱拨弄成炸开的形状，总算伸手摁着人肩膀，示意他在一把椅子上安稳坐下。  
几个月前光一跟自己说要把头发留长，他只是讶异了一下便没什么反应了。长时间待在一处时细微的变化他看不清楚，直到前段时间录制番组被staff惊讶说怎么头发一下子长这么长了都不好固定了的时候，堂本刚才抬头给予了长度达到肩膀位置的头发些许注视。  
哦，按照你这个逻辑来看，我是不是还得天天观察你手指甲长到哪了？  
光一抱怨自己都不关心他并对与自己的惊讶表示不满时，堂本刚直接这么怼回去。  
可不就是无理取闹。  
而此刻，说着不关心的人却亲手勾起细软的发丝，小心翼翼用对待艺术品般的态度将过长的头发梳理出来纹路，并逐渐汇总为在手里的一小簇。  
还真的很像猫的毛啊……待机的时间里着实无事可干，堂本刚全然把自己同事的毛发当消遣了。他甚至有些自得其乐地享受着这个游戏，和从这个角度看过去的，光一的后颈和侧脸的风景。  
说不许动就不动，僵直地盯着前方，还吓跑好几个来往匆匆的staff。  
“很像猩猩。”可能是手指按摩到头皮穴位有让人感觉到舒服，堂本光一好半天慵懒地对身后的人说。  
“嗯？”  
“猩猩啊……嘶好我不动我不动……猩猩之间就是喜欢这样互相捉虫子……喂承认吧这一次就是你故意拽的吧？!”  
猫还是不太好逗的，堂本刚手下方轻柔了点，哼了一声不给予回应。都是什么破比喻，这跟猩猩捉虫子有什么相似处哦！  
虽然小时候他们极其喜欢这个模仿。  
堂本刚喜欢这种可以对堂本光一为所欲为的感觉。这个家伙讨厌旁人的触碰，却可以对自己敞开一切防线。他看过网上的舆论，小迷妹们对座长的长发造型极其期待，什么花里胡哨的形容词都用上了，还扒出堂本光一少年时期的照片来犯花痴。  
可是这家伙从那时候开始就不擅长扎头发呀，让他自己一个人弄时他总能把自己缠在一块，疼的呲牙裂嘴满过道嚷嚷问刚在哪里，非得堂本刚来出手解救了才行。从那以后小王子便学会了一觉得头发长难受了就往人面前一蹲，绑上橡皮绳了就又生龙活虎满血复活跑出去。  
但是你在家帮我编头发的时候不是挺上手？回想起自己没剪掉长发前堂本光一那副兴致勃勃的研究样，堂本刚心里满满的都是腹诽，表示不是很理解堂本光一这个自理和不自理的界限在哪里。  
要不我来？方才也有路过的造型师看见堂本刚准备亲自上手，便主动提出建议。而堂本刚笑着摇摇头道了谢便拒绝掉。  
他不喜欢别人对着光一大呼小叫言语中全是觊觎，自然也不喜欢光一的头发被别人触碰。  
过往的人都在忙碌，就算偶尔瞥见了角落里的画面也只感叹一句组合关系亲近而已，尽管细想一下场景还有些诡异。堂本光一坐的端正，长时间不动弹后小小抱怨着:“随便扎一下不就行了？你到底在追求什么哦？”  
快四十岁的人了，当着那么多人被扎小辫子的确挺羞耻，还有些公开处刑的意味。又不是小姑娘了，怎么方便怎么来呗还要打扮？  
“追求审美，可懂？”他家品味时尚感天下第一的相方悠悠然回答，还用指尖顺了几把松下来的刘海，撩起碎发露出棱角分明的侧脸线条，归整成一小把在脑后。  
“可是这都是小姑娘的造型啊……”丧失头发处置权的堂本光一对着玻璃反射小小地挣扎，又被轻而易举箍住脑袋。  
“那我以前也扎的。”堂本刚挑起一边眉毛。  
“可你扎比我好看啊。”堂本光一本着多年以来所谓“自知之明”反驳。“你什么都比我合适呗，例子不能乱用。”他还补充说明。  
堂本刚被他逗笑了，空出来的手偷偷揪一下耳垂:“相信我的眼光。”  
和你自己的脸。后半句被造型师先生吞了回去。  
他细致地捋顺了碎头发，原本乱蓬蓬的发型被奇迹般地归整好，仿佛喷上了什么高效用发胶。堂本刚往前伸手，背对着自己的人好半天后知后觉反应过来，把捏在手里的橡皮绳放在手心。  
一圈，两圈，挽个窝。  
齐活。  
堂本刚必须承认，自己在光一转过头询问意见时心跳加速到无法遏制的地步。  
漫画式颜控的死敌大概就是相方这种类型了吧？  
堂本光一不大信任同事手艺，或者更准确来说对于自己的适配度没什么自信。他拧着脑袋对玻璃看了好半天，手小心翼翼摸向后脑勺碰到那个小揪揪时，和碰到什么滚烫物体一般缩回来。  
你敢解开我们绝交哦！堂本刚及时看出来变扭巨匠的意图，一爪子拍过去凶巴巴瞪人，完美地掩饰过自己脸上的红晕。  
都什么人啊居然敢质疑自己的手艺?没看见路过的小姑娘眼神都变了好几度就差扑过来喊王子了吗？  
对于堂本光一什么角度看最好看这个问题，堂本刚还是很有自信能交出满分答卷的。  
“嚯!这一转眼我还以为换了个人呢!”建桑路过时看见堂本光一硬生生停住脚步，把人上下打量了一圈。堂本刚把滞留在镜子面前培养自信的人拽过来，还箍住下巴强行让他扭过头偏个方向，展示给建桑看。  
“很不错啊！特别利落，闪闪发光的王子殿下。”建桑看俩快四十的人了还跟孩子似的闹在一处，没忍住笑道。而本在跟堂本刚表示不满的新出炉王子殿下听了这话，忽然就带着炫耀的小表情跟建桑说——  
“刚给我扎的。”  
你这家伙不是不喜欢吗？  
堂本刚怔愣了一下，偏头看着那个传说中能让自己感觉的心动的侧脸。没看错，三分钟前还在跟他抬杠的堂本光一此时难掩眉飞色舞，小学生一样等夸奖……不，等建桑给自己相方的夸奖。  
果然，建桑配合地说出“刚真是心灵手巧”“很适合光一”的话语时，狐狸尾巴肉眼可见翘上天了。

 

“话说回来，光一十几岁时也是这样，喜欢逢人就炫耀说'这是刚给我扎的头发哦'。”从后台出去的路上，建桑小声跟堂本刚咬耳朵。  
是吗？头回听说这种事情的堂本刚也有些许怔愣，可来不及细想恍个神的功夫就已经站在舞台了。毫不意外，他给光一梳的新造型引起了观众歇斯底里的尖吼。刘海恰如其分地微微遮挡，发尾也安分地服帖在脑后，是真正从画里面走出来的王子。  
而这个王子是从自己手里打磨雕琢出来的。  
这样的事实让堂本刚有些被取悦到，可又和自己的宝物被别人觊觎的不爽情感混杂着。堂本光一仿佛丝毫没被影响，只是举起话筒时嘴角一丝笑压也压不住，扭曲成一个奇怪的表情，又侧过半张脸，相当配合地让摄像机对着新发型来了个大特写。  
所以啊光一可能真的没什么此刻自己帅炸了的自觉，但想要炫耀小揪揪的心倒是就差写脸上了。结束了工作堂本刚跟在他身后离开演播厅，衣服也都换上自己的私服，三步距离开外的小丸子头倒依旧健在没让造型师给帮忙拆了。  
还跟着脚步一晃一晃。

 

不许动。  
堂本刚在身后忽然说了一声，走在前边的人条件反射性停住。用了三秒功夫反应过来自己现在没被揪着小辫子，堂本光一才后知后觉转过身来。  
而脖子被一只手臂勾住，重心不稳，稍许靠近，唇上就落下一个湿润柔软的亲吻。  
大脑当机。  
小揪揪什么的也不值得炫耀了。  
人都在我身边，那不是比拥有一个小马尾更幸福一万倍一亿倍的事情吗？  
湿漉漉的大眼睛离得很近，可霸道亲完之后就害羞了。堂本刚在帮光一扎头发时就下意识就要念叨一句“要是我不在身边你能怎么办”，可还没来得及说出口，自己就意识到，一年前的他也的确不在舞台上。  
整365天了。他们跨过许多障碍，终于还是站在彼此身边，说着细碎的无关紧要的话题，操着老妈妈一样啰嗦唠叨的心，紧紧牵着手，踏在过去的肩膀上凝视未来的方向。  
我在你身边，哪怕只是帮你扎起恼人的头发这件小事，也让我足以心安。

 

不许动!  
可你都亲我了!  
那也不行!我说了唔……  
停车场小学生的胡闹和纠缠斗嘴不消停，最终却也演变成少儿不宜的亲近和耳鬓厮磨。

 

一二三，木头人，谁先招惹谁沉沦。


End file.
